Savior
by Seleen 2
Summary: At the end of sixth year Hermione was kidnapped, but later returned with no memories of what happened to her. Now everyone from all sides is treating her differently as she struggles to piece together what happened and hold on to her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**New story :)**

* * *

"_Release me!" She snarled, straining against the chains that held her to the floor. She had been here for days, held down to the floor, alone. She felt as though she was starting to go mad. "I have nothing for you! I'll never give you information and you'll never accept a Mudblood!" _

"_But you wanted this," The Dark Lord hissed, "You wanted to know you would always have a place in the magical world…"_

"_I will always have a place in this world! But not because you chose to give it to me. I don't need you, my magic is my own, Muggleborn or not!" _

"_Foolish girl… One isn't simply born with the kind of power you possess. I've been watching you from your birth… you have no idea who you truly are." _

"_You…you're lying!" She stammered, tears forming in her eyes. She had always felt watched, like she was never alone. Lately, she had been wishing for some kind of reassurance as the war began, but no one had been able to give it to her. _

"_You know it's true. I can tell you, for a price. I can tell you so many things about yourself, things you have always wondered about." He was baiting her, she knew. What she didn't know was that if his plan was to succeed, he needed her. He nodded at the two Death Eaters that stood by the door. They turned and left. _

"_Where are they going? What are you going to do with me? Damn it let me out of these things!" She yanked on the chains again, causing the metal to dig in to her already raw wrists. _

"_So you can attempt to kill me? I think not. You know I would only rise again, at the expense of your precious Potter." _

"_I'm not even armed! Just let me go! Please!" _

"_I have a surprise for you. Would you like to see it?" He asked, as the two Death eaters reentered, dragging someone between them._

"_Mum?" She whispered, eyes going wide at the state her mother was in. She immediately began to struggle, gasping and screaming. "Let her go! I'll stay, please just let her go! Don't hurt her, please!" _

"_But my dear Hermione, she's not even your mother."_

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, hugging her knees. It had been over two months since she was kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort. She had made a full recovery, according to the staff at St. Mungos and Madam Pomfrey. Her body had recovered, but in her mind she was still shaken. She was due to leave for the Hogwart's Express in ten minutes. Her friends and teachers' assurance that she could start her Seventh Year late, but she hated the idea of spending another day in this house, staring at the wall. She couldn't stand her parents' strange behavior, or the way her friends were constantly trying to cheer her up. She didn't need to be cheered up, she needed time to heal. And she needed to know that her future was secure and that meant finishing her Hogwart's career at the top of her class.

She slowly stood and collected her trunk, satchel, and the cat carrier. Crookshanks was already inside it, splayed out on his side, sound asleep. Holding tightly to all her things, she closed her eyes and focused. Seconds later, she appeared on Platform 9 and ¾'s.

"Hermione!" Her name was immediately called and she turned to see Harry and Ron headed towards her, wide grins on both of their faces.

"Harry, Ron!" She gave them both hugs, smiling brightly. She did love her boys, despite their overbearing tendencies. "It's so good to see you!"

"How have you been?" Harry asked, looking her over carefully. He had been quite worried about her after everything that had happened.

"I've been good, Harry, really. It hasn't been easy, but I'm stronger than he thinks."

"And… your memories? Have they been returning?"

She sighed; she really didn't want to have to think about this. "Not really, occasionally I'll get a flash of something, but it never makes sense."

"Tell me what you remember; we might be able to piece something together." He insisted. Lately, he'd been obsessed. He was just ready to end this. Their lives had been turned upside down by Voldemort and everyone could feel the end coming. It was just a matter of months before things exploded.

"Mate, we can piece her memories together later. We're here, we're alive, let's go grab a compartment, raid the Trolley, and enjoy the peace while it lasts." Ron said, leading the way towards the train. Hermione being kidnapped had really changed his perspective on things, especially when she told him that for the time being, she didn't want to be with him. Now he was hell-bent on enjoying what they had because he knew soon it would all be gone.

"Later then…" Harry muttered. In no time they were laughing and joking just like old times. Eventually, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dean joined them and the train ride was a blur of laughter and candy, though most of the candy was eaten by Ron. That is, until it was time for her to go to the Heads' Compartment. Even with missing the last few weeks of school, she had still made Head Girl.

"I have to go to the Heads' Compartment…" She announced, "Any chance one of you lot wants to announce you made Head Boy?"

"Nope." Ron said, opening another chocolate frog.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't." Harry told her, and he really did look sorry. Probably wished he had so he could keep a closer eye on her during the year. She felt a brief flash of irritation, but pushed it back. Harry was just being a good friend, of course.

"Me neither…" Ginny sighed, causing Hermione to giggle. "How about you Neville?"

"Ha! Not likely," Neville grinned, taking the joke in good humor.

"Right. Well, I have to go then. I'll see you all at the feast?" She said, when they all agreed and wished her luck, she left and weaved her way in and out of the students packing the train corridor, stopping occasionally to say hello to a person or two. When at last she did arrive, the compartment was empty. She let herself in and took a seat, taking a moment to breathe and enjoy the scenery flying by. She had her eyes closed and was slowly winding her necklace around her fingers when she heard the door slide open.

"Sorry I'm late, Pro-Ahhh Granger, so good to see you made Head Girl. But then again, who else would?"

Hermione looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Oh yes, this would be a _very_ interesting year.

"Zabini." She stated, nodding politely before turning to stare out the window.

"Oh, don't be so formal with me! We've known each other since we were kids. In fact, we should catch up. How was your summer?" He sat across from her and leaned over, elbows resting on his knees. He was still grinning.

"Oh, I think you know exactly how my summer went," She said coolly, looking him directly in the eye.

"Oh! So I do. Not exactly my preferred choice of venue, but whatever works for you I suppose…"

Hot fury coursed through her. "You know damn well I didn't choose to be there. I was a prisoner."

"Right you are, Granger. Still… It wasn't as bad as it could have been, don't you think?" He was still smiling, but she could see a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm still alive, I suppose." She so was not in the mood to argue with the Slytherin Prat.

"And why do you think that is, I wonder?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. It was almost as though he was testing her…

"What are you on about?" She nearly whispered, she couldn't believe how casually he was referring to the whole situation.

"Oh,-"He stopped abruptly as Professor McGonagall rapped on the door and began to let herself in. "Another time then."

"Good evening, Mister Zabini, Miss Granger. I am here to inform you of your yearly duties. Many of them remain the same as always, assist students, watch for hooligans, etc. However, with the current… circumstances, we have added several new duties. Heads will each choose one person to assist them. Every night, you will be required to lockdown the Dormitories. Mr. Zabini, you will be in charge of locking down Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Miss Granger you will be locking down Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Lockdowns will be performed every night at eleven, to ensure that all students are safe in their Common Rooms or beds. The spells will automatically lift at six thirty every morning unless otherwise specified. Now, I assume you both know that you get a separate dormitory to yourself. Whether or not you choose to lock it at night is entirely up to you. And of course, Congratulations to both of you. And good luck."

With that, she left them alone once and again. Hermione immediately wanted to question Zabini again, but was interrupted.

By the arrival of one Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise, hurry the fuck up. We'll be there in two minutes." He growled, before noticing her. His trademark smirk instantly appeared on his smug face, but he said nothing

"Been a pleasure, Granger." Zabini winked at her and stood. He immediately walked out, but Malfoy remained in the doorway, staring.

"Can I help you?"

"Not right now… see you later, Granger." He said, almost playfully, before leaving. She stared after him in shock.

"Damn Slytherins." She moaned, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

**Right well, my first attempt at writing anything in months. How do you think I did? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the train had been hectic and frustrating, more so than usual. Hermione had gotten irritated rather quickly with the shuffling of the students around her. After spending a good amount of time searching for Ron and Harry, to no avail, she had simply hopped into a carriage by herself and leaned back to relax and enjoy the few minutes of peace. It didn't last, of course. In what seemed like no time at all, her carriage had pulled up in front of Hogwarts. Feeling wearier then she ought to; she climbed out of the carriage and once again entered the stumbling mass of students all pushing their way into Hogwarts, where they were funneled into the Great Hall under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch. After what seemed like an endless amount of time tripping and shoving her way through, she arrived in the Great Hall and hurried to find a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! Ron!" She called when she spotted them. They immediately split apart to make a seat for her between them. "I looked for you when I got off the train, but it was madness!"

"I know! Sorry, we grabbed the first carriage we saw. Look at this!" Ron whined, showing her a nasty looking bruise that was forming on his chin.

"Oh! What happened?" Hermione asked, transfiguring her water goblet into an ice pack and gently setting it against the red and purple spot.

"It got a little crazy when we were trying to get out of the compartment. A first year thought he needed to bring his owl cage with him. Smacked right into Ron. It was actually quite funny." Harry said, grinning at his best friend's discomfort.

"I don't know how a first year managed to reach all the way up to your chin, Ron. Carrying an owl cage or not…"

"He was a giant, 'Mione! Eleven or twelve years old and he was almost your height!" Ron exclaimed, only to be shushed by half the table. The sorting was about to begin. In the front of the Hall, Professor McGonagall stood next to the wooden stool, holding the Sorting Hat. She could still remember stepping up to that very chair, taking her seat, and feeling the hat descend upon her head. She'd never forget its words…

_Ah! Muggleborn, are we? But with talent and great knowledge of the Magical World already hmm… An interesting mix of traits you've got. There's kindness, enough for any Hufflepuff, but brains as well. Perhaps Ravenclaw. No, surely not, not with such courage and loyalty. _

She had been pleased to hear that she was such a blend of the good in every house, but his next words had frightened her terribly.

_Gryffindor is a good match, you're a lion at heart. But wait, there's a darkness here as well, I'm afraid. Cunning and ambition, mixed with quite a skill at manipulation… Slytherin might suit you better than any. _

'_Please…' She'd begged, 'Slytherin is for Purebloods….it has a reputation. I'm not dark, I'm not!' _

_No? It's not me that needs convincing…very well, _

_GRYFFINDOR!_

The memory sent a chill through her. At the young age of twelve, she'd sworn to herself that she would be good. She'd prove it to the Sorting Hat. To lighten her mood, she turned to Ron and whispered,

"Didn't we establish that it was likely I had dwarf blood in me last year?"

Hermione smiled as he struggled not to laugh aloud, earning a quick pinch from Harry. She tried to pay attention to the Sorting after that, but her mind was wandering. She wondered what the Head Dormitories looked like, if there might be a private library, and, of course, who Zabini would choose to assist him. She hoped it wasn't Malfoy. Knowing her luck, it would be. That was just what she needed. Especially after all the speculation about exactly where she had been taken to and it was determined most likely to be Malfoy Manor. She had no clue, those memories were gone. She knew what the Order had told her.

The Sorting seemed to take much longer than usual and eventually, she did pay enough attention to know that the majority of students went into either Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. There were very few new additions to Slytherin and Gryffindor. She was curious to know why that was. All thought immediately left her mind when the tables filled with food. She was starving, suddenly. Just the thought of Hogwart's cooking made her mouth water. She dug right in, piling her plate high with steak, potatoes, green beans, and a roll. Next to her, Ron was furiously attacking a plateful of Shepard's Pie and on her other side, Harry picked at some chicken, but didn't look as though he felt like eating. She hoped he wasn't becoming depressed. It was unlike him to let the impending war dampen his spirits. Maybe they could start Dumbledore's Army again this year, give him something to devote his hatred for Voldemort to. She pushed those thoughts from her mind. She'd worry herself sick later. For now, it was time to enjoy the feast.

Just as Hermione was polishing off a helping of Treacle Tart, the Great Hall fell silent. She quickly turned to the front of the room.

"Good evening and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore said scanning the room with his knowing blue eyes. "First years, welcome, and may I be the first to say that I wish you well as you begin your Magical Education. And it truly is magical. Education, though sometimes tedious, is what prepares us for the future. At Hogwarts, not only will you be educated in your studies, but in life as well. Here, you will be tested above and beyond what you might at a regular school. Here, you will make both friends and enemies for life and experience both joy and sadness, especially in these trying times. As you all know, Lord Voldemort is once again at large. For those of you who are old enough to know _exactly_ what is coming, I give you this advice: Study and practice as much as possible, you will need your knowledge and skill when the time comes. Trust in each other, but do not hesitate to question what seems out of place and, remember that there are redeeming qualities in everyone. Our world is at a critical point. There are decisions to be made, sides to choose. We can only hope that everyone will choose what is right. Yes, above all else, _hope. _Hold on to hope and love in your darkest hour, it will help you find the light. Enough of that, though. We are here, we are well, and I leave you in the capable hands of your Heads' of Houses and Prefects."

With that, he stepped back from the golden podium and Professor McGonagall took his places. "First years, make your way to your House Prefects, everyone else, follow along to your common rooms. And if the Head Boy and Girl would, make your way to Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

"I'll see you all at breakfast, then?" Hermione said, heading towards Dumbledore. She could see Zabini approaching from the Slytherin table.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Zabini! Congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl!"

"Thank you, Professor."

"Sir." Zabini nodded, regarding the old Professor with a sharp gaze.

Dumbledore seemed unfazed by Zabini. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your private dormitories."

Humming as he walked, Dumbledore led them out of the Great Hall and up several flights of stairs. Hermione marveled at how quickly he moved, despite his age. Soon, they entered a part of school that was, unfortunately, very familiar to her.

"Sir, if I'm not mistaken…is this the third floor corridor?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Why yes, Miss Granger, it is."

"What's so important about this corridor?" Zabini asked, seeming slightly annoyed, which in turn, annoyed Hermione.

"Oh, Miss Granger simply has some very interesting memories on this floor." Was all Dumbledore said, for which she was very grateful. It was none of Zabini's damn business. "Here we are!"

He had stopped in front of a heavy-looking tapestry, depicting a lion and a snake. The lion was on its hind legs, claws out. The snake was in a similar defensive position, fangs at the ready. As Hermione watched, the snake lunged forward, but instead of sinking its teeth deep into the lion, it wound around one of its paws, curling up around its neck. It came to a stop, nestling deep in the lion's mane. She could swear she heard the lion purring.

"Well… that's interesting." She mumbled, unsure of what to make of the curious tapestry. Zabini was staring at it with a mixture of fascination and disgust.

"As if." He sniffed. Hermione's temper flared again. Yes, nothing of that sort would ever happen between Slytherin and Gryffindor. She knew he was right, but did he have to state the obvious in such a rude way?

"I leave the two of you to determine the meaning of this wondrous piece of art. The password is 'Hershey's Kiss'. Don't forget about lockdown!" He told them, strolling away, once again humming.

"Hershey's Kiss." She said clearly. The lion and snake both stared her down, looking straight into her eyes. She stared back and after a moment, the tapestry swept aside, revealing a heavy wooden door. Grasping the handle tightly, she pushed it open.

Immediately, she knew that she would enjoy spending time here. Dark wood furniture, walls painted red and black furniture with gold and silver throw pillows. It was peaceful, yet edgy. She adored it. On the right side, there was a mini grand staircase, sweeping elegantly up to three doors. Two were of wood. In between the two, there were French doors; opening out on to what she hoped was some sort of balcony. On the left, there was kitchenette and, yes! A small library. She almost ran to it right away, but decided on seeing her room first.

It was wonderful, of course. She was beginning to wonder if there was anything Hogwarts did that wasn't to her liking. A large, queen sized bed in Gryffindor colors dominated the room, with a dark wood vanity, mirror, wardrobe, desk, and end tables. The window was a large, bay window with a seat covered in plush red and gold pillows and throw blankets. Oh yes, she could spend eternity in here. A quick scan of the bathroom showed a spacious, white marble area and a walk in closet. The last thing she noticed was the door, hidden by a thick red curtain. Opening it, she sucked in the cool night air and stepped out. The view was breathtaking. The balcony looked out over the Black Lake and the forest and mountains surrounding Hogwarts. She heard another door open and spun, hand on her wand.

Zabini stepped out of what she assumed was his room, one eyebrow raised in question. "I surrender?"

"Sorry… force of habit." She muttered, mortified.

"I'll make more noise next time." He said rolling her eyes. There was a heavy silence as they both looked out at the view. "By the way, what the hell is a 'Hershey's Kiss'?"

"It's a Muggle sweet," She told him, instantly regretting it. Anything with the word 'Muggle' in it was probably better left unsaid this year.

"Figures, man the old crack pot really has lost it."

"Watch it, Zabini. You would do well not to insult those with more power than you." She snapped. She had been so hot and cold all night; her temper was finally getting the better of her.

"I never said he wasn't powerful, just that he had lost his marbles. You gonna pull your wand on me again?"

She glared at him. For a moment she considered doing just that.

"Tut, tut, Granger. Such behavior! And from the Head Girl, too." He smirked at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Piss off, Zabini." She struggled not to say more. Suddenly the night wasn't so chilly. In fact, it seemed rather warm to her.

"Of course," He swept her a mocking bow and turned to go back in. She did the same. Just as she was stepping in, he called her name. "Granger!"

"Yes?" She replied icily.

"Nice necklace."

And then he vanished into his room. She slammed the door shut, muttering angrily to herself.

"Bloody pureblood, self-absorbed, arrogant PRAT!" She picked up a pillow and hurled it at the wall as hard as she could, then collapsed onto the floor, struggling to calm herself. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like her to get so riled up. And over a Slytherin, no less. People were just really frustrating her today. In fact, all summer her patience seemed to deteriorate faster and faster. She didn't have time for any of this. She was due at the Gryffindor Dorm in fifteen minutes to perform the lockdown.

Quickly, she slipped off her heavy school robes and pulled on a sweater instead. As she was leaving the Common Room, she saw no sign of Zabini. Either he was in his room, or he had already headed out to do his lockdowns. Still muttering the occasional insult under her breath, she swiftly made her way to the Gryffindor Dorm.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Two minutes ahead of schedule, but everyone's already in anyway. Let's begin shall we?" Professor McGonagall greeted her outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and began to show her the ropes at once. "This list here indicates which students are not currently present in the Dormitory. If there are any students not present by five minutes after curfew, alert a Prefect on duty. Unfortunately, you must remain here until the student arrives safely. The Dormitories must be locked at night. It's best for the students. To see the list, simply tap the list with your wand twice in the top left corner. Otherwise, it will be unreadable. To return it to its original state, tap it twice in the bottom right corner. Now, the lockdown spell is rather simple. It's a shield charm, modified by Dumbledore to work both ways. It does not let anyone in or out. Simply raise your wand as you would for a shield charm and say 'protego maxima dormio'. That will seal the Dormitory."

Once she was convinced that Hermione could properly perform the necessary steps, the Professor sent her to Ravenclaw where she once again performed the spell. Eventually, she dragged herself back to her Dorm. Zabini was there, reclining on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh Merlin, really? Of all the Muggle inventions, you pick one that pollutes the air?" She complained, waving her wand to clear the room of smoke. "I should report you for this."

"Nothing in the rules that says we can't. I checked." He smiled cheekily at her, "Care for a puff, Granger? Might help loosen you up…"

"I do not need to loosen up!" She growled, walking wearily up the stairs to her room.

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"No, I bloody well do not!" She yelled, slamming her door. Shaking with irritation, she collapsed on her bed and promptly fell asleep. Thank goodness classes hadn't started yet.

* * *

**I do love some immature arguing between Hermione and an hot, Slytherin boy. **

**A preview of the next chapter: **

"Care to tell me what's so interesting in this corridor, Granger?" Malfoy asked, smiling wickedly down at her.

"Been talking to Zabini, have you?" She returned, trying not to look intimidated. If he would just back away a bit...

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Now... go on then, let's hear it."

"Tell me where you and Zabini have been sneaking off to first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I never really gave any good hints about what this story was about. I suppose you'll all just have to figure it out! **

* * *

It was finally Friday. Thank goodness. Hermione had made it through her first week of Seventh Year. So far she had managed to settle into a somewhat comfortable routine… if she could just erase her nightly banter with a certain Head Boy, that is. She was, of course, doing wonderfully in her studies and had the majority of the weekends' homework complete. The only thing that could possibly disturb her was Blaise Zabini! He was always lazing about the Common room, half naked, like he hadn't a care in the world. And when he wasn't doing that, he and Malfoy would mysteriously vanish for extended periods of time. Yet Malfoy was second in their year and Zabini third. How did they do it? And where were they going? Hermione sighed. She was sitting on the couch in the Common room, sipping a cup of tea and reading _Hogwarts: A History _again. She loved it. There were so many fascinating things about the ancient castle, either in the book, or things that she, Harry, and Ron had discovered on their own.

"Fuck man, we're a mess." She heard the door open and Malfoy's voice floated through. Wonderful. She looked up to see them entering the room swiftly, covered in soot and mud.

"What the..?" She stammered in disbelief. "Where have you two been?"

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "As if it's any of your business, Granger. Go back to your books."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "As Head Girl, it is my duty to report any suspicious activity. This certainly looks suspicious."

"You can take your duties and shove them up your tight a-"

"Draco!" Blaise cut his friend off.

"Right." Malfoy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Mind your own fucking business, Granger."

"This is my business. You're both parading through my Common room with the evidence all over you." She pointed out, getting more and more irritated as the seconds passed. She and Malfoy were face to face, glaring daggers at one another. She was tempted to reach out and smack the arrogant look off his pale face.

"Evidence of what, exactly?" He asked in a low voice, still glaring.

She glared right back into his silver eyes. "I haven't got a clue, that's why I asked. You can't just bring your filthy selves in here and not expect questions…"

"You forget something." He was smirking at her now. Yes, she definitely wanted to hit the little snake.

"And what is that, Malfoy?" Was it hot in here? She felt hot.

"We're not the filthy ones." He spat, turning on his heel, towards Zabini's room.

She stared after him in disbelief before turning to Zabini, who had watched the whole exchange. "Surely you can't mean to name him as your assistant?"

"I do. We're to name an assistant by Monday and mine will be Draco. You have a problem with it? Piss off. You're supposed to be mature and responsible. Act like it." With that, he too, left her standing there, fuming.

Shaking, Hermione sat down on the couch once again and picked up her tea. As she was taking a sip, her fury spiked. She squeezed the porcelain handle of the tea cup until her knuckles turned white, and then hurled it at the wall. She jumped up, still shaking, with her fists balled at her sides.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy yelled down.

"Fuck yourself, prat!" She snarled, stalking out.

Outside in the hallway, she struggled to regain control over her temper. What had gotten into her? Throwing teacups and shouting vulgar things? It was completely unlike her. Now, she had a serious problem. What was she going to do? It was past dinner on a Friday evening and she'd just completely humiliated herself. She couldn't bear the thought of going back in there and hearing their taunting remarks. Some Head Girl she was. No control, whatsoever. She needed a walk. Yes, a walk would help her think straight. At any rate, it was getting dark and no one would see her.

* * *

In Blaise's room, Draco paced angrily, fists balled at his sides. "Has that bint lost her bloody mind?"

"Mate, you gotta come see this." Blaise called from the Common Room. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out to see what he wanted. "Someone has a temper."

There was a giant wet spot on the wall and on the floor beneath it were the shattered remains of Granger's teacup. "Oh, I am never going to let her forget this. "

"She's been acting odd." Blaise pointed out.

"We were told to expect some kind of different behavior from her. She still wearing the necklace?" Draco asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, or at least I saw it on her the first night."

"Should we tell Him?"

"No, let's watch her a little longer. See if it's just stress, or more." Blaise said, pulling out his wand and vanishing the mess Granger had made.

"I hope your teacups can handle her newfound temper." Draco laughed, though he still couldn't help but wonder about her strange behavior. Yes, he had been present when she was held prisoner. He knew the majority of what had happened. Not all of it though and what he hadn't seen was what now intrigued him. He and Blaise were ordered to watch her throughout the year. They weren't told what to watch for, but it was becoming obvious. Something was changing in Hermione Granger and it was changing fast.

"We're still covered in dirt." Blaise said. "I'm going to shower."

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked, slightly irritated. He didn't want to go back to the Slytherin Common Room looking the way he did.

"Use Granger's bathroom." Blaise smirked at him, "I'm sure she won't mind."

"Right, and Snape wouldn't mind me giving him fuzzy pink knickers for Christmas." He rolled his eyes again. "Fine, but I need new pants at least."

"Mate, I've been keeping extra clothes for you in my room since we were third years. We end up covered in muck entirely too often."

Draco headed into Granger's room, trying not to snoop around too much in his muddy state. If he was going to snoop, he wasn't going to leave evidence of it. In her bathroom, he frowned at the crimson towels, but was soon enjoying the hot spray in her shower. He was leaning back, eyes closed, when he realized something. He had no toiletries with him. Absolutely none. He glanced around the rather spacious shower. She had several different hair care products and some body wash.

_Vanilla and Berries Body Wash_

_Shampoo for Curly hair: Sweet Berries scent_

_Conditioner for Curly hair: Sweet Berries scent_

Sweet Salazar, he was going to smell like Berries for days. Better than sweat and mud, he supposed.

He grinned and grabbed her golden pouf, lathering up and scrubbing away the grime. He wondered why he had never smelled her before, considering that her products actually smelled quite nice. Draco was just stepping out and wrapping a red towel around his waist when he heard a familiar, furious voice.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing in my shower?"

* * *

Hermione had finally managed to cool down and returned to the Common Room. Only to find Malfoy in her shower.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing in my shower?" She snarled.

"Well, Granger, when one requires a good washing they generally use a shower. It's a lovely modern convenience." He smirked at her. He could see her getting angrier and angrier.

"I know what a shower is, you prick! Why were you in mine?" She yelled, taking a step further into the bathroom. Part of her couldn't help but noticed that he was half naked, in her bathroom and she was actually enjoying the sight. The other half wanted to break his arrogant face.

"I needed a shower." He stated simply, attempting to slide past her. She stepped in front of him and stood her ground.

"Oh, no. You are not leaving until you give me an explanation!" He made to move past her again and she violently shoved him back. "Start talking, Malfoy."

"Hands off, Granger. You're acting crazy." Since when was she so violent?

"I'm acting crazy?" She exclaimed, "You were in my shower! First you come in covered in shite and now this? What the hell is going on?"

"Exactly that. I was covered in shite, as you so eloquently put it, and needed to wash. Blaise is in his, so I used yours. It's actually very simply." He told her, once again trying to leave. Her arm shot out, barring the doorway. "Would you just let me leave?"

"I'm considering it." She snapped. "I'm also considering hexing your balls off!"

"Fine, Granger, we'll play this little game."

"What game?" Suddenly, it hit her how close they were and how much bigger he was.

""Care to tell me what's so interesting in this corridor, Granger?" Malfoy asked, smiling wickedly down at her. His abrupt change in topic flustered her.

"Been talking to Zabini, have you?" She returned, trying not to look intimidated. If he would just back away a bit...

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Now... go on then, let's hear it."

"Tell me where you and Zabini have been sneaking off to first."

He stiffened. "How did you know about that?"

"It's a bit obvious, I share a Common Room with Zabini, you know." She smirked at him, feeling quite devious herself. She understood now. This was a game, to see who could figure out the other's secrets first.

"We're done here, Granger. Let me by." He growled, shoving past her.

"Sure thing, Malfoy," She said sweetly, ramming her fist into his stomach as he walked by.

"Bloody fucking hell, Granger, have you gone mad!" He shouted, spinning around.

She didn't say anything. She simply stood there, glaring at him, then spun around and walked into the bathroom. He caught a flash of silver.

"Nice necklace, Granger!" He called. Bad idea. She came storming out and began shoving him towards the door, shouting obscenities. Her whole body felt hot and the world seemed to take on a red tint. She was so damn sick of Malfoy, and Zabini, and just people in general!

"You bloody prats; always talking about my damn necklace, get out! Get the fuck out!" She shrieked, giving him one last shove and slap before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Outside the door, Blaise stood staring in open-mouthed shock. Never in his entire life had he ever seen something so hilarious, or disturbing.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked. Draco's torso was covered with red marks in all the places she had struck him.

"We need to go talk to Him. She's really losing it." He whispered. "It's definitely not just stress."

"Get dressed." Blaise nodded. Yes, something was very off. "We'll go now."

"No, we can't. Not for a few days. She suspects. Called me out when we were arguing." He protested with a shake of his head. He was still shocked. Granger was always the calm, level-headed one who stopped the fights before violence. Now she was throwing punches. What had He done to her?

* * *

**I feel like I could have written this better, so I might end up editing this later, but for now I thought you all deserved an update. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think! –**

**Seleen.**


End file.
